


Literal MariHarem

by TheKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, I made this while thinking over my newest Miraculous fic, Literal MariHarem, Multi, Oneshot, Up to reader's imaginations though, other relationships implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: Marinette relaxes on her bed as she thinks over her various boyfriends' and girlfriends' various confessions, and the formation of the so-called 'MariHarem,' She still can't believe that they are calling it that.It's a oneshot that I made while working on my newest Miraculous fic, Miraculous: Tales of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but they aren't canon to each other.Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aurore Beauréal/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, MariHarem - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Marc Anciel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, others implied
Comments: 21
Kudos: 277





	Literal MariHarem

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! Random oneshot! I do not usually do this! I was stuck on Miraculous: Tales of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's newest chapter so I took a break and wrote some MariHarem goodness because we need more of it! ^^  
I plan this to be a oneshot, but if you all like it, I might make it a small series with each new oneshot, or twoshot, or...threeshot, being little fluffy moments between Mari and members of her 'harem.'

Marinette smiled as she relaxed on her bed. Looking over at her wall, she blushed as she spotted the various pictures of her boyfriends and girlfriends. Never in her life did she think that so many people would like her. All she wished for when she was young was to be loved by one person, but now...so many people loved her. Love...the thought of that word caused a warm feeling to spread through her chest.

Adrien, her original, oblivious crush had finally returned her feelings. She was so happy! Alya, her best friend, had surprised her when she confessed that she was in love with her, but Marinette returned Alya's feelings nonetheless. Nino, he also surprised her since she believed that he was in love with Alya, but she returned his feelings as well.

Chloe, the most surprising confession, and most embarrassing as she declared her feelings in class and pulled her into a surprise kiss that left her dazed the rest of the day. When she finally regained her senses, she spoke with Chloe and confessed that while she wasn't in love with Chloe, she was willing to give her a chance. Marinette wouldn't be lying if she said that she was happy that she did.

Luka was the second person to confess his feelings to her. (well he lost by a few seconds since he and Adrien confessed at almost the same time) The three of them talked and that was how this large relationship began. What surprised her more was that Juleka rushed up to her the very next day and confessed her feelings. Before Marinette could respond, she had ran off in embarrassment. Luckily, Marinette found her and revealed that she had a huge crush on the girl before Adrien came to school, and she still had the crush. After speaking with Adrien and Luka, they agreed to let Juleka date Marinette as well much to Juleka's joy.

At fencing practice a week after the initial confessions, Marinette was surprised when her newest friend, Kagami, came up to her with a rose. With a red face, Marinette stared up at her in shock and pointed at herself with Kagami nodding with a small smile on her face. Smiling brightly, Marinette accepted and Kagami joined the so-called: MariHarem. (her boyfriends and girlfriends decided to call it that much to Marinette's embarrassment)

Marinette was happy when Lila confessed. Ever since she returned to school, Marinette noticed how secluded she made herself so she tried to befriend the lonely girl. She slowly found herself falling for the girl, but she still liked Adrien the most so she never tried to act on it. Now though, she happily accepted and swept Lila into a tight hug.

Marinette wants to say that she didn't expect Kim and Alix to confess to her over a dare, but that would be a lie. She accepted their feelings as well, but she asked them to not do anymore romantic gestures purely over dares. They say they wouldn't, but she knew that was as truthful as Gabriel being a good father to Adrien.

Marinette was surprised when, of all people, Aurore confessed to her. She knows they were friends when they were younger, but they haven't interacted often lately. That's when she found out that Aurore has had a crush on her for years now, but was having trouble admitting it. She found it heartwarming, but she asked that if they do start dating they take it slow to see if Marinette returned her feelings. This disheartened the weather girl, but she agreed. She was very happy when Marinette initiated their first kiss only a few weeks later.

Marinette was pleasantly surprised when Marc and Nathaniel presented her with a comic they made for her. It was a sweet slice of life comic about Marinette helping everyone out, including them, and it ended with the two confessing to her. She blushed as she looked up at the two shy artists. Smiling, she brought the two of them into tight hugs and nodded quickly much to their happiness.

Marinette sighed happily as she looked at various pictures of dates that she went on with each one or other cute moments of them. Her parents were...well for the lack of a better word surprised that Marinette was in such a large relationship, but they took it in stride at how many new children they have, much to Marinette's embarassment, and at all the grandchildren they would have, much to everyone's embarrassment.

While Marinette was happy that they all loved her, she felt bad that they all had to share her between them. They constantly reassured her that it was fine, but Marinette has caught a few of them staring fondly at each other or a couple others outside of the 'harem.' Seeing this, she encouraged them to try and follow these new relationships. While they were worried that Marinette wanted to break up with them, she promised them that that was not what she meant. If they wanted to be with someone else as well as her that was fine, but if they wanted to start a new relationship and break up with her, that was fine as well even though it would be heartbreaking for her.

Taking this knowledge in, she smiled as she saw the few of them that liked others begin to pursue these relationships. She was relieved when they promised her that they still loved her, no matter what happens.

Closing her eyes as she felt herself begin to drift away, she remembered that the new kid in class, Felix, seemed to be staring at her more often. Wonder what his deal is?

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you all go! I hope you all like this! I made it while being bored and running ideas through my head for Miraculous: Tales of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
I really just wanted to write some MariHarem goodness...  
If anyone wants to make headcanons for this, or make their own decisions on who in the harem wanted to date inside or outside of it as well and what those pairings are, then go right ahead I do not mind ^^ I left it up to you all to decide.  
Like I mentioned, if you all like it, I might make a series of oneshots-threeshots featuring fluffy moments between Marinette and various members in the harem.  
Also, I changed Lila's reintroduction into the series after Volpina. That way it doesn't make her seem like another typical villain and allows Marinette and her to connect and eventually develop their relationship.  
Oh! I might also do oneshots-twoshots about each character and how they fell for Marinette which would make them prequels. ^^  
Anyway, I hope you all like this! Tell me if you all come up with some headcanons for this MariHarem-verse, I'd like to see them. I might even make them canon to this verse ^^


End file.
